Keep Holding On
by HaNnAhCrash
Summary: Sé que es un titulo algo original.. RYPAY! Rated T, Ryan va a un capamento y Sharpay lo extrañara demasiado; ¿Que hará cuando este de regreso él?.. Trailer adentro dejen reviews..
1. Trailer

Keep holding on

Trailer

**Valientes Acciones**

_Letras itálicas – Narrador_

Letras regulares – Partes de lo actores

**Keep holding on es una historia inventada cualquier parecida con la realidad es mera coincidencia. **

**Le enseño un carta a Ryan**

"De quién es?" Preguntó Sharpay. "No lo sé" dijo Ryan.

**Ryan empezó a leerla y Sharpay se colocó a su lado para intentar leer algo.**

"Iré al campamento" Ryan gritó

**Sharpay subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación con las lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.**

"No!!! Amo mucho a Ryan como para dejarlo ir!!" ella gritó

_En un mundo donde hay alguien especial…_

**Ryan dejaba su casa su familia se despedía de él. Sharpay lenta y discretamente derramaba lágrimas.**

_Después de la ida…_

"Adiós Ryan" Sharpay murmuró. "Adiós Shar" Ryan susurró

_Todo lo que tu tienes que hacer es…_

**Keep holding on es una historia donde llorara Sharpay por Ryan y los verán juntos.**

**Ryan le escribía una carta a Sharpay **

"Realmente te extraño" Dijo Ryan escribiendo esas palabras hasta abajo.

**Sharpay agarro la carta y la quedó en shock después de eso.**


	2. Enamorados en secreto

**Keep Holding on**

_Flashback_

"_sharpay!!" __dijo Ryan tocando al puerta del baño. "Realmente necesito entrar al baño ahora" él gritó saltando de arriba abajo. "Sharpay!!" él gritó. Luego escuchó que la regadera cesaba y suspiro de alivio. Él tiró de la puerta y y entro rápidamente al baño. Y luego miro hacia Sharpay para decirle algo, pero al verla se le olvido lo que le iba a decir. Sharpay estaba totalmente desnuda._

"_Sharpay??!!" él gritó. Él dejo de mirar a Sharpay y se escuhco un gran grito de ella. "RYAN EVANS ERES UN PERVERTIDO" ella dijo tomando un toalla y tirandole un rollo de papel. "COMO TE ATREVISTE A ENTRAR JUSTO CUANDO YO IBA SALIENDO DE LA REGADERA" ella grió._

_Ryan la volvio a ver si admiro su figura, luego subió su mirada y miró hacia su cara. "Bueno lo lamento necesito entrar al baño" dijo en su defensa. "DEJAME SOLA" ella dijo, luego ella ralio del baño._

"_Sharpay tiene un excelente cuerpo" dijo después de cerrar la puerta. Sharpay lentamente camino hacia su cuarto mirando hacia el baño. En su mente se repetía la historia una y otra vez. No tenia vergüenza pero no lo amaba. "No se que se significa" ella dijo después de caminar hacia dentro de su cuarto. Ella después vio hacia una foto de ella y Ryan donde se daban un beso en la mejilla y Ryan bromeaba. "Ryan Evans eres muy sexy" Sharpay susurró_

_Y después se tapó la boca. "¿qué acabo de decir?" ella misma se preguntó. "¿Ryan Evan eres sexy¿Qué?" ella dijo en show. "Bueno no esta…" ella se volvió a tapar la boca otra vez. "cállate" ella misma se dijo_

"_Shar¿estás bien?" Ryan preguntó afuera de la puerta. "ESTOY BIEN" Sharpay gritó "Sexy…" ella dijo silenciosamente, "O-OK… tu siempre puedes hablar conmigo, porque pareces que te estas volviendo loca últimamente. Sharpay agsrró un almohada al azar, abrió la puerta y se la lanzo, Ryan la atrapó y y la leyó:_

_Love me!!_

Sharpay abrió sus ojos y se encontró ahí en su cama tendida. "¿Qué paso?" ella dijo tallándose los ojos. ¿Ella había tenido un recuerdo o como un sueño? Ella lentamente se levanto y miro una fotografía que había tirada en su escritorio. Luego ella caminó fuera de su habitación. "Oye Ryan" ella dijo tocando a su puerta. ¿Qué? El dijo abriendo la puerta "¿Recuerdas aquel día que entraste al baño y no tenia nada puesto¿Desnuda?" Ella preguntó. Ryan se sorprendió, "si ¿Por qué no?" Me dijiste que no lo volviera a mencionar" dijo algo confundido. "No por nada" ella camino hacia dentro de su cuarto con una mano en la cadera.

"Oye Shar" Ryan dijo. "Si dime" ella dijo dándose vuelta. Ryan después corrió hacia su cuarto y cogió una almohada de corazón. "aquí" el dijo tirándole la almohada. Ella la atrapó y entró a su habitación, ella lo leyó y la dejó. "Él me ama también" ella dijo saltando. "¿Qué? Le preguntó a Sharpay cuando él pasaba por su cuarto.

Sharpay miró rápidamente y vió sus ojos. "nada" ella dijo con una sonrisa. "okay…" él dijo siguiendo su camino. "El me ama" ella dijo cerrando su puerta. Ella rasgó todos las fotografías que tenía de Troy Bolton y saco el libro de recortes de Ryan Evans (que sus mama les había dado la ultima navidad) bajo su cama.

Ella abrió el libro negro y saco todas las fotos y las puso donde estaban las fotos sobre la pared. O como ella lo llamaba "la pared del guapo de troy". "esto queda mejor" haciéndose hacía atrás y viendo la pared. El rubio pelo del chico cuando nació, todos es tipo de fotos puso, cuando lo estaba abrazando el show de talentos.

"Ryan Evans admito que eres sexy". Ella dijo besando una de las fotografías.


	3. Fotos y recuerdos

Mientras en el cuarto de Ryan

Ryan regresó a su cuarto y tomó su sombrero. Suspiró y pasó sus dedos por el pelo. Despejo su mente de ese día. El día en que vio el asombroso cuerpo de Sharpay desnudo. El miro bajo su cama y vio el mismo libro que su hermana solo que con fotos de Sharpay. "mmmmm…" el dijo. Abrió y vio las fotografías.

Pasó sus dedos sobre la foto y la besó un poco. "Sharpay te amo". El dijo. Luego el volvió a besar un poco la foto y la saco de donde estaba. La puso en un portarretrato que le había dado su papá. Su papá pensaba que el era el mejor golfista después de él. Tomo la vieja foto de su papá y él y puso la foto de Sharpay vestida toda de rosa, abrazando un enorme tiara, una boa rosada y un micrófono en un mano y sonrió. 

Él después sonrió y suspiro. "Sharpay" el susurró. "Te amo". Él dijo, "sin embargo ¿Por qué nuestro amor tiene que ser un secreto?". Él pregunto al aire. Sharpay secretamente ama a Ryan. Ryan secretamente ama y Sharpay. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo sabe.

"¿Ryan?". Sharpay dijo rápidamente abriendo su puerta. "¿si?". Él dijo contestando.

"Llego el correo" su madre grito desde el piso de abajo. "El correo esta aquí" dijo Sharpay cerrando su puerta.

"Excelente" dijo Ryan bajando por las escaleras.

"Para mi..Mío..mió, tu padre o mira mi amor" dijo la señora Evans dejándole la correspondencia en su escritorio. "OH Ryan esta es para ti" dijo su mama dándole una carta. "¿qué?", ella dijo estragándole una carta. "Aquí dice Ryan Evans" ella dijo. "lee lo" Sharpay dijo. "okay…okay…" 

Ryan abrió lentamente el sobre.

Ryan tomó la hoja de papel que venia en el sobre. "¿Registro para el campamento?". Él se cuestionó cuando tomó el papel. "bueno… creo que hora de que lo sepan…" dijo la mamá de los mellizos. "Ryan, Sharpay vengan conmigo". Ella dijo caminando hacia el cuarto de la televisión. "siéntense". Ella dijo

Ryan se sentó después de eso. Aunque Sharpay con su gran orgullo y moviendo las caderas. "Solo dime mamá". Ella dijo. "Por favor amor siéntate" ella dijo. "está bien" Sharpay dijo sentándose y cruzando sus piernas. Después ella cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. "mamá por favor comienza ya" Ryan dijo. "esto no están mal" su madre dijo. "Es la razón por la cual va a ese campamento" su madre dijo poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Ryan. 

"Ryan al campamento que tu vas es un campamento de niñas, nosotros le pagamos al dueño para que hiciera una excepción" ella dijo en un tono serio de voz. "¿Porqué a un campamento para niñas?" el preguntó. Él estaba seriamente confundido porque era malo ir a un campamento para niñas. "¿Por qué las chicas son sexys?" él dijo con una sonrisa perversa. "Ryan por favor deja de mentir" ella dijo mirándolo a sus ojos azules. "¿ pero que…?" é dijo confundido.

"Ryan la razón por la que vas a un campamento de niña es porque bueno todo sabemos que…eres gay" ella dijo mirando hacia sharpay. Sharpay tapó su boca en señal de "shock" . "Eso quiere decir que no tengo oportunidad" sharpay pensó. "No…no soy gay" el dijo. "Quiero decir estoy enamorado de mi hermana y es una chica" él pensó. "Te vi el otro día en los vestidores con Chad" su madre dijo. "¿Qué?" Ryan dijo...


	4. No soy gay!

"Ryan Evans admito que eres sexy". Ella dijo besando una de las fotografías.

Mientras en el cuarto de Ryan

Ryan regresó a su cuarto y tomó su sombrero. Suspiró y pasó sus dedos por el pelo. Despejo su mente de ese día. El día en que vio el asombroso cuerpo de Sharpay desnudo. El miro bajo su cama y vio el mismo libro que su hermana solo que con fotos de Sharpay. "mmmmm…" el dijo. Abrió y vio las fotografías.

Pasó sus dedos sobre la foto y la besó un poco. "Sharpay te amo". El dijo. Luego el volvió a besar un poco la foto y la saco de donde estaba. La puso en un portarretrato que le había dado su papá. Su papá pensaba que el era el mejor golfista después de él. Tomo la vieja foto de su papá y él y puso la foto de Sharpay vestida toda de rosa, abrazando un enorme tiara, una boa rosada y un micrófono en un mano y sonrió.

Él después sonrió y suspiro. "Sharpay" el susurró. "Te amo". Él dijo, "sin embargo ¿Por qué nuestro amor tiene que ser un secreto?". Él pregunto al aire. Sharpay secretamente ama a Ryan. Ryan secretamente ama y Sharpay. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo sabe.

"¿Ryan?". Sharpay dijo rápidamente abriendo su puerta. "¿si?". Él dijo contestando.

"Llego el correo" su madre grito desde el piso de abajo. "El correo esta aquí" dijo Sharpay cerrando su puerta.

"Excelente" dijo Ryan bajando por las escaleras.

"Para mi..Mío..mió, tu padre o mira mi amor" dijo la señora Evans dejándole la correspondencia en su escritorio. "OH Ryan esta es para ti" dijo su mama dándole una carta. "¿qué?", ella dijo estragándole una carta. "Aquí dice Ryan Evans" ella dijo. "lee lo" Sharpay dijo. "okay…okay…"

Ryan abrió lentamente el sobre.

Ryan tomó la hoja de papel que venia en el sobre. "¿Registro para el campamento?". Él se cuestionó cuando tomó el papel. "bueno… creo que hora de que lo sepan…" dijo la mamá de los mellizos. "Ryan, Sharpay vengan conmigo". Ella dijo caminando hacia el cuarto de la televisión. "siéntense". Ella dijo

Ryan se sentó después de eso. Aunque Sharpay con su gran orgullo y moviendo las caderas. "Solo dime mamá". Ella dijo. "Por favor amor siéntate" ella dijo. "está bien" Sharpay dijo sentándose y cruzando sus piernas. Después ella cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. "mamá por favor comienza ya" Ryan dijo. "esto no están mal" su madre dijo. "Es la razón por la cual va a ese campamento" su madre dijo poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Ryan.

"Ryan al campamento que tu vas es un campamento de niñas, nosotros le pagamos al dueño para que hiciera una excepción" ella dijo en un tono serio de voz. "¿Porqué a un campamento para niñas?" el preguntó. Él estaba seriamente confundido porque era malo ir a un campamento para niñas. "¿Por qué las chicas son sexys?" él dijo con una sonrisa perversa. "Ryan por favor deja de mentir" ella dijo mirándolo a sus ojos azules. "¿ pero que…?" é dijo confundido.

"Ryan la razón por la que vas a un campamento de niña es porque bueno todo sabemos que…eres gay" ella dijo mirando hacia sharpay. Sharpay tapó su boca en señal de "shock" . "Eso quiere decir que no tengo oportunidad" sharpay pensó. "No…no soy gay" el dijo. "Quiero decir estoy enamorado de mi hermana y es una chica" él pensó. "Te vi el otro día en los vestidores con Chad" su madre dijo. "¿Qué?" Ryan dijo.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado no voy a subir hasta el otro lunes poruqe voy a salir de vacaciones haha se cuidan adios. **

**y porfavor dejen reviews chao y les deseo feliz pascua XD**


	5. Un recuerdo al pasado

"Ryan la razón por la que vas a un campamento de niña es porque bueno todo sabemos que…eres gay" ella dijo mirando hacia sharpay. Sharpay tapó su boca en señal de "shock" . "Eso quiere decir que no tengo oportunidad" sharpay pensó. "No…no soy gay" el dijo. "Quiero decir estoy enamorado de mi hermana y es una chica" él pensó. "Te vi el otro día en los vestidores con Chad" su madre dijo. "¿Qué?" Ryan dijo.

"_Ryan desabotonó la playera y se la quitó. También se quitó su camiseta que traía debajo de esa, mostrando sus trabajados bíceps. Seguro el no era un deportista pero bailaba y eso lo hacia sudar. Después sacudió su cabeza y tomó sus pantalones y sus boxers. "hola bebe" Chad dijo viendo a Ryan de arriba a bajo dándole a entender que estaba sexy. "hola… Chad" dijo entrando a la regadera. Él se dio vuelta y vio a Chad muy cerca. "¿Qué pasa?" dijo caminando hacia su ropa. "bésame ahora" dijo Chad presionando el desnudo cuerpo de Ryan en la pared. "No soy gay" Ryan lanzó un grito. "Eso va a cambiar" dijo Chad besando a Ryan. Después Ryan golpeó su cabeza contra la pared pero nada pasó. Chad después deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Ryan. "¿Porqué no te encanta esto?" dijo Chad lamiendo el cuerpo de Ryan. "Aléjate de mí" Ryan dijo corriendo hacia la ducha, Chad lo siguió y se quito los pantalones y la playera, solo quedó en boxers, "Bésame" Chad dijo poniendo sus boxers hasta la cintura, "NO" Ryan gritó y el agua le caía en el cuerpo, "Entonces lo haremos por las malas" Chad dijo quitándole los boxers Ryan._

"_¿chiquito? ¿estás aquí?" la mamá de ryan preguntó, nadie pudo haber no escuchado los gritos de Chad y de Ryan, menos el grito de "Aléjate de mí"._

_Chad tiró al suelo a Ryan y se subió arriba de él "vete" Ryan dijo agarrando su ropa, la mamá de Ryan quiso dar un vistazo, y cuando miro dentro del cuarto vio a Chad besando a Ryan, "PENDEJO" Ryan dijo empujando a Chad "Bésame, Ámame" Chad dijo lamiendo los labios de Ryan "JODETE" Ryan dijo corriendo hacia fuera de la habitación. Sin saber que su mama esta ahí._

Ryan recordó ese día "A con que tu estas vas ahí?, pero Chad no trataba de besarme, trataba de tener sexo conmigo y yo trataba de alejarle de mi" dijo exaltado "seguro que estabas…" Sra. Evans dijo levantándose y sosteniendo la cabeza de Ryan, "Chiquito… por favor…" dijo la Sra. Evans "NO SOY GAY, Pienso que voy al campamento a ver chicas sexy" Ryan dijo tomando la carta y subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Shar…?" dijo la sra. Evans volteando hacia su hija, "¿Si dime?" dijo sharpay, todo pasó muy rápido no sabía si era gay o no "¿puedes ir a hablar con ryan?" dijo la sra. Evans mirando hacia sharpay "si porque no" dijo sharpay subiendo las escaleras.

Una ves que su mamá ya no la pudo ver corrió hacia el cuarto de Ryan "Ryan?" Sharpay dijo en tono de voz suave "¿QUÉ?" Dijo ryan abriendo la puerta, "¿puedo hablar contigo?" ella dijo, "ESTA BIEN" él dijo.

"Ella es muy linda" ryan pensó "pasa" dijo sentándose en su cama "¿Realmente eres gay?" Sharpay preguntó francamente. "!no¡" él dijo enojado, "Entonces bésame" ella dijo...

**Que onda lectores y lectoras hace tiempo que no subia capítulo, pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer jeje , pero aqui subiendo desde hace mucho tiempo espero le haya gustado y dejen reviews eh!! bueno esperen el otro capítulo, espero que se la pasen bien y no sé hasta cuando voy a subir porque el martes empiezo con los exámenes y el 15 de mayo voy a salir de viaje jeje bueno talvez antes de que me valla les subo un pequeño adelanto bueno se cuidan**

**Peace Out!!  
With love  
-HaNnAhCrash**


	6. Un mensaje de texto

"Ella es muy linda" ryan pensó "pasa" dijo sentándose en su cama "¿Realmente eres gay?" Sharpay preguntó francamente. "!no¡" él dijo enojado, "Entonces bésame" ella dijo cruzando sus brazos "!PORFAVOR¡" sharpay pensó, "¿Qué? No eres mi hermana?" dijo Ryan sorprendido. "Prueba que no eres gay" Sharpay dijo sentándose en la cama, ella se le acerco y Ryan sacudió su cabeza, "NO SHAR" el dijo "no puedo desaprovechar mi oportunidad" Ryan pensó. "ENTONCES ERES GAY" sharpay dijo, "NO SOY GAY" ryan gritó "PRUEBALO", después ryan beso profundamente a Sharpay, "AHÍ LO TIENES" ryan dijo, "AHORA FUERA DE AQUÍ" dijo ryan empujando a Sharpay hacia la puerta "HEY" sharpay gritó "VETE" el dijo "ESTA BIEN" Sharpay grito y se fue a su cuarto…

"WOW…" Sharpay dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto "Nuestro primer beso" ella susurró. "Él es un buen besador" dijo tocándose los labios "Ryan…lo amo" dijo tirándose en la cama. Ella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no pudo para "él me besó"…… "él me besó" ella repitió una y otra vez. "SI" dijo aplaudiendo con sus manos, ella se detuvo "Creo que he estado viendo a London Tipton…" dijo calmándose y sonriendo otra vez. "Ryan…" ella susurró tirándose en la cama.

Ryan de un golpe cerro supuesta. "¿Lo hice?" él se preguntó "¿la…?" se quedo un rato en shok "¿besé?" se que do un tiempo más en shok "lo hice…" dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior. "Gloss de fresa? …. Wow que rico" dijo limpiándose los labios "aunque eres mi hermana y no lo sentí asqueroso……TE AMOR" susurró hacia una foto de sharpay.

"¿chiquito?" una voz retumbo en la habitación. "lo lamento, aunque aun así puedes ir al campamento" su madre dijo en una voz calmada.

"oh! Por favor mama ya cállate!" dijo pateando la puerta. Su mamá se espanto y bajo por la escalera rápidamente. "esto no estuvo bien" dijo la sra evans sentándose en el sillon. "la actitud de mi chiquito está madurando…" dijo con un profundo suspiro.

Después Sharpay caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó su celular rosa y en sus contactos escogió el de nombre de Ryan

**Shar- Hey ryan, ¿por qué me besaste?**

Ryan caminó hacia el escritorio pues su celular estaba vibrando. Se puso contento al ver quien le había escrito el mensaje.

**Ryan- hey shar, ¿porqué me besaste? Jajaja tiene que ser una broma, te bese porque…**

**DA!! OTRA VES AKI PASANDO A DEJAR UN CAPITULOS NUEVO LA MENTO NO HABER PODIDO SUBIR PERO ESTABA MUY OCUPADA HAHA PERO BUENO SOLO DE RAPIDIN SUBIENDO A MIS LECTORES FAVORITOS BUENO ME VOY Y ESPRO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESTA VOY A SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO PORQUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES**

**PEACE OUT  
WITH LOVE  
-HM**


	7. Gran Respuesta

**Keep holding on**

**Capitulo 7  
Gran respuesta**

**Ryan- hey shar, ¿por qué me besaste? Jajaja tiene que ser una broma, te bese porque…**

Ryan en ese instante se detuvo y dio un pequeño suspiro. "le digo que la bese porque ella me forzó o porque me gusta…? Se dijo a si mismo. Escucho un ruido que venia de la pared que conectaba los dos cuartos, "QUE TAN LARGO TE PUEDE TOMAR ESCRIBIR UN

MENSAJE" sus gritos se escucharon a través de la habitación. "lo lamento por tomármelo así".

Sharpay abrió su celular y le escribió.

**Shar- tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, en fin, creo que no tenías que haber probado, digo todos tienen sus propias opiniones.**

"la cena está lista" sus padres gritaron desde abajo. Sharpay abrió la puerta y encontró a Ryan en ese instante ryan la besó, ella cerró sus ojos y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ryan retrocedió "lo lamento" dijo "YO…" ryan se quedó mudo, Sharpay le había plantado una cachetada, "¿qué?..." se volvió a quedar mudo pero esta ves sharpay le había dado un beso. Fue rápido, fácil el beso.

"la cena está lista" el sr. Evans grito desde abajo. Su voz retumbó desde la sala hasta el piso de arriba. Después de oír eso se separaron y se quedaron viendo uno a otro. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, estaban estupefactos. Parpadearon rápidamente y el silencia empezó a inundar el segundo piso.

"ESO NUNCA PASO" ryan dijo rompiendo el silencio y bajando rápidamente hacia el piso de abajo.

"WOW" ella dijo siguiendo a ryan.

"¿qué hay de cenar?" ryan preguntó sentándose en la mesa. "filete" dijo su padre sentándose enfrente de su hijo. Sharpay se sentó enseguida de ryan , lo miro y se sonrojó, ryan miró a sharpay y rápidamente se voltearon. "¿Qué pasa?" su madre preguntó sentándose a lado de su esposo, "NADA" ellos dijeron en armonía.

**Que cosas le pasan a estoy mellizos verdad enfin solo por aqui subiendo nuevo capitulo lo lamento si no subo seguido pero tenog otros fics enfin se cuidan y lean los otros creo que estn mejor que este "cronicas de una hermanos" y "al principio" enfin se cuidan**

**Peace out  
With love  
-HannahCrAsH-**


End file.
